Parodia the SandWing
Character for the Arch Enemy Contest Partner/enemy belongs to Sby, and is Simoom ---- War is a funny thing. '' ''Some think of it as a glorious endeavor, a way to win prestige and riches. Others see it as useless death and violence, something to be prevented and stopped. Battles against others of your own tribe, for a princess you may never get to meet, for a throne that doesn’t mean anything to you. Deaths for the princesses, who will never know the fallen’s names. Something that splits friends, family, and lovers apart. '' ''Lovers who may have had a happy future together, instead, fighting one another on the battlefield. '' ''Lovers who now despise each other, with a dark hole where hope and happiness used to be. ---- Appearance "See, if I turn this way it turns golden. But if I go this way it's orange again. Yes, impressive, I know." Lots of dragons want to stand out, to be special. To be the black sheep in a crowd of white. It seems as though all stories say the same thing, standing out isn’t all it’s cut out to be. Parodia would disagree. Her unique appearance sets her apart from the other basic SandWings, and she likes it. Although her colors stand out, her build is very normal. Lithe and curved, she is built for harsh weather. She has a tall stature and a thin neck. Parodia could be considered imposing, especially when she is mad. Spread across her snout is usually a thin frown, with her eyes narrowed. The most unique thing about her would obviously be Parodia’s coloring. Her mainscales are pale orange, and appear to be almost dusty. They have a sort of dull gleam to them, similar to lead. Her face markings and underscales are yellow that looks as though it was mixed with a touch of orange. On her underbelly, there are smaller hints of stronger yellow peeking through the pale color. The sail flowing down Parodia’s back is a burnt sienna color. The sail itself appears to be thinner than normal and is slightly translucent. There are multiple rips and tears in it, some of which creep down towards her scales as well. The sharp-tipped horns that rest upon her head are a richer shade than her sail. Along with the tip of her wickedly sharp tail barb. Parodia’s wing membranes at first appear to be very plain, the same orange color as her mainscales. But when light shines on it, a golden yellow glimmer appears, shining like hidden gems. But one of the oddest things about her scales are the light yellow stripes making their way across her scales. They stick out like needles on a cactus and run down her neck and tail. There are also stripes on her knees, and well as her main wing joint. Glimmering from her orange face would be her eyes. They are glitter emerald, almost. They have a darker sheen to them and appear to be almost bottomless if you look into them for too long. Personality "Why of course! Why wouldn't I''?" Parodia’s personality is just as odd as her scales. It never seems to be consistent, ever-changing and growing. But there are some traits which are constant. Clever. Parodia is terribly clever, and she knows it. Maybe it was why she ended up on Blister’s side, or maybe it was because she saw the princess as the most likely to win. Not the best queen, but the one that would get her results. Her intent isn’t always malicious, and sometimes her manipulative tendencies just slip out. But that doesn’t change the fact that Parodia is skilled at figuring out dragons and how to use them. Dreaming, emotional, dramatic, all things Parodia hates. She is a very logical thinker, and always explores things that are within reason. Her decisions are based on facts and logic, and she tries to stray away from letting her emotions guide her, She thinks that when they do, it makes her no better than some sheep-brained SandWing. Drama and rumors are stupid wastes of time, to her, that’s a fact. It might be because of the rumors spread throughout Blister’s camp about her still loving Simoom. She didn’t. She couldn’t. Of course, Parodia would never admit that to a living soul. Whenever she is around others, Parodia projects the personality of a self-confident leader who is willing to die for her cause. Of course, this couldn’t be further from the truth. She constantly doubts her decisions, thinking back and bashing herself for doing something wrong. But she never shows this, to anybody. It would mean ridicule and scorn from her fellow soldiers. Her loyalties are almost never where she says they are. They are constantly shifting and changing, and most don’t know where they stand at any point. But if you were to earn her true loyalty, it is a sight to behold. Deep down, in a part of her that she is forbidden to explore, Parodia doesn’t give a camel who the SandWing queen is. She just wanted to be with Simoom, in a small oasis town where they could live in peace. But thanks to a group of stray scavengers, her life is torn to shreds, and she regrets it every single day. When somebody disagrees with her, Parodia immediately goes into overdrive. She is stubborn and never gives into others’ wills. If she wants something, Parodia will do whatever it takes to get it done. Parodia is intolerant of others distracting her or arguing with her, as she thinks of it as useless toil that only ends in her winning. She gets very impatient with those who base their decisions based on their emotions or other unreliable sources. Deep down inside her, Parodia feels empty. A deep hollow hole on the inside of her heart, a tiny flicker of longing. The suppressed part of her that wishes for the days before the war, with Simoom. When alone at night, in the twilight time between waking and sleeping, Parodia lets the dreadful emptiness spill out of her. Sometimes in the form of tears, other times attacking and destroying any object in her path. But as the years pass, these incidents getting fewer and farther in between, as they are suppressed further. As more battles pass, as more dragons die. History -Born to a rather poor family, and raised rather normally -Spent lots of time with her mother, and honestly enjoyed it -Ask Sby how her and Simoom met -Parodia was originally wary of the SandWing, not completely trusting him -But she eventually warmed up to him. A lot. -They became mates and made a small house near an oasis -When Queen Oasis was killed, the two skirted around the issue of which sister to support -They were still infatuated with each other and didn't want to ruin it -but eventually they had to choose sides, and they were on opposites -Simoom supported Blaze and Parodia Blister. She thought he was a sheep who only followed the crowd, never having a single original thought -In a fury, she flew away from their cozy house to Blister's camp -The first few weeks were the worst, as she knew nobody except her brother Xerocole -But then she met Gila, somebody who would become her best friend WIP Relationships Simoom: Simoom is many things, a past lover, a rival, a mortal enemy. Back before the war started they were true lovers, but their opposing values caused them to split up. They became bitter enemies. In the aftermath, Parodia wishes she could hate Simoom. To be able to loathe the dragon who she was sure hated her as well. But there was always the small part of her that wanted everything to go back to where it was, to have that happy life with him back. Although there had always been that part of her, the darker part, that commented on his softness. The way he always agreed. The way he just followed along, like a ''sheep. Xerocole: Parodia has an odd relationship with her brother. Xerocole always appears to be in a bad mood, stomping around and grumbling. It doesn't make him very popular around Blister's camp, but he's also respected. What really worries Parodia is his emotions or lack thereof. Xerocole never really displays any emotion, always keeping a stoic face. Even on the battlefield, he seems perfectly calm despite the death and chaos around him. To his face, Parodia acts lovey-dovey, exactly what a sister should be. If he's respected, then getting chummy with him will help her reputation. Gila: Gila is a young dragoness in Blister's camp. She was drafted in for the war at a very young age, with only her brother as a company. She came in starry-eyed and hoping for glory, but when her brother was slaughtered in a small skirmish with a squad of IceWings, she became more distant. Gila would constantly lash out, insulting anybody who tried to get close to her. Parodia met her not very long after she arrived at the camp. They bonded over their misfortune, and it soon turned into a great friendship. Gila is a talker, somehow managing to weasel out of any situation using her words. Parodia appreciates that in her, even if the constant insults Gila throws at her can get annoying. Kingsnake: Kingsnake is Parodia's father, although she doesn't consider him so. He never really seemed to care about her or her brother. Kingsnake was always a stoic observer, always staying to the sidelines. So she never cared about him. As she grew up, Parodia would spend time with her mother instead, leaving Xerocole with Kingsnake. Woolem: Sweet and soft mother, always took great care of Parodia, died during a battle between Blister's forces and Burn's. Woolem was the exact opposite of a dragon from her time. The war appeared to not have affected her in the slightest. Her sweet and generous attitude was a breath of fresh air in the bitter sad air of battle. Woolem would be the one to take care of Parodia and Woolem, ignoring Kingsnake's uncaring attitude. Parodia never knew why she became mates with him in the first place, the two were never affectionate with each other. When she was killed in a battle with Blaze's forces, Parodia was heartbroken. She still hasn't fully recovered. Trivia -She would totally wear sunglasses all the time if she was a human -Right taloned, but learned how to be left taloned as well, just so she could stand out more -I think it's pretty obvious, but she's a Slytherin -Before the war, she really wanted to have dragonets -Wishes she could just hate Simoom instead of the stupid mixed feelings she has Gallery "Well, of course, my scales are pretty, I'm not sure what you expected?" Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)